A Disastrous Dinner
by thequillofimagination
Summary: Lily and James meet Vernon for the first time, and the evening most definitely does not go smoothly... Sort of a sequel to Plus One, but can read as a standalone story- please R


Lily fidgeted with her dress.

'Are you _sure _that I look alright?' James sighed.

'Lily, for the last time, you look _stunning_. Are you ready to go?' Lily nodded. She and James had gotten permission off Professor McGonagall to visit Lily's home in Cokeworth for the weekend, so that they could meet Petunia's fiancée and Lily's soon-to-be brother-in-law, Vernon Dursley. The dinner reservation was at seven, and it was a quarter to. The restaurant was only around the corner, but they didn't want to be late, so they made their way down the stairs of the Evans' house. Lily's father had died a year ago, so the only other person in the house was Mrs Evans, who had immediately warmed to James. She'd told Lily that she much preferred him to Vernon, which James was much gratified to hear when Lily told him.

Mrs Evans met them at the bottom of the stairs.

'Oh, Lily, you look lovely!' Lily was dressed in a long dark green dress, which brought out her eyes and set off her bright hair. Lily smiled.

'Thanks, Mum.' Mrs Evans turned to James.

'And you look awfully handsome, James. If you're not careful, you'll have both of my daughters swooning over you!' James laughed.

'Thank you, Mrs Evans.' Lily peeked at James's watch.

'Come on, James we're going to be late!' She dragged him towards the door. 'See you later, mum!'

'Have a good time!' called Mrs Evans.

Despite Lily's doubts, they arrived at the restaurant on time. They sat down at the table reserved for them, and a couple of minutes later, Vernon and Petunia joined them.

James's first impression of Vernon Dursley was that he looked like a walrus. He was a large man, to say the least, and his thick moustache somehow made him look bigger. He was dressed in a suit, as James was, except that the buttons on Vernon's jacket looked as though they were trying to make a break for it, something which James was seriously considering. He would never have actually done it, for Lily's sake, at least.

Petunia Evans was almost the polar opposite of Vernon, where looks were concerned. She was tall and thin, and was wearing a frilly pink dress which did _not _flatter her. The two sat down as they looked appraisingly over Lily and James.

'Hi Tuney.' Lily broke the silence which had fallen over them.

'It's Petunia,' was the frosty reply. This is Vernon, my fiancée.' Vernon stuck his hand out to shake Lily and James's.

'Er, hi. And this is James, my boyfriend.' Petunia narrowed her eyes.

'And I suppose he's like you, is he?' she hissed. James stepped in.

'If you're asking whether I'm magical or not, I am. I assume Vernon's not?' He was trying to lighten the atmosphere, but all it succeeded in doing was making a vein on Vernon's forehead throb, something which amused James. Petunia and Vernon exchanged a look.

'Well, _normal _people generally aren't, are they? Petunia's told me all about your lot.' James looked at Lily, not knowing how to respond. Lily jumped in.

'Erm, shall we order then?' They browsed the menus relatively peacefully whilst Petunia told them about how her and Vernon had met (at an office where they both worked) and how he had proposed (in the Evans' sitting room). James couldn't help but think how boring that would be. He couldn't imagine him and Lily being so... bland. They had always had a spark between them, and that made things interesting. Since third year, he had planned about a thousand ways to propose to her, and whilst some were ridiculous, none of them were _boring_.

Somehow, whilst they were waiting for the first course to arrive, Vernon got onto the subject of cars.

'I don't imagine that they have very good cars for your lot, do they? I, personally, drive a Ford Escort, top of the range you know. ' James had no idea what Vernon was talking about , but nodded along anyway. 'I always think it's important for a man to have a good car. What car do you drive, _James_?' Vernon said his name mockingly. James glanced at Lily helplessly, but was saved from having to answer by dinner arriving. Unfortunately though, as they finished and looked at desserts, Vernon came back around to the topic.

'So, James, I don't think you ever said what car you drive.' James glanced at Lily again, who shrugged. He cleared his throat.

'Well actually, wizards don't drive cars.' Vernon sneered at him. 'I do, however, have a top of the range broom.' Vernon and Petunia both looked shocked, but James continued regardless. 'Comet 200, smooth handle, 0-70 in 3 seconds, brilliant for Quidditch.' Petunia glared at Lily.

'You're all freaks, the lot of you,' she hissed. Vernon placed a hand on hers.

'It's alright Petunia. I bet they don't even have any money, lazy good-for-nothings.' Lily looked like she was about to cry, so James resolved to put Vernon in his place.

'Actually, _Vernon, _I have quite a large fortune in Gringotts- the wizarding bank, you know. It's all protected by goblins, of course. Yes, in my vault there are a lot of Galleons.'

'What in the devil's name are _Galleons_?' Vernon spluttered.

'They're our currency. Large, solid gold coins- ' Vernon jumped up.

'He's having us on! Come on, Petunia, let's not listen to anymore of this- this nonsense!' Petunia got up, and without so much as a glance at her sister, marched out of the restaurant with Vernon. Lily promptly burst into tears.

'She didn't even say goodbye!' James gave her an awkward hug.

'I'm so sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to-'

'It doesn't matter, James. It was never going to end well, anyway. I just hoped- with the war- that I could make up with her.'

'Well... there's still the wedding.' At this, Lily got even more upset.

'I still have to go to her wedding!'


End file.
